


Freashmen Year

by Potatahhh



Series: Minecraft Highschool AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatahhh/pseuds/Potatahhh
Summary: You are a person named Atlas. You stay at a castle and have mcyts for teachers. How will this play out?
Series: Minecraft Highschool AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172312
Kudos: 1





	1. Welcome to School

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So this is told from your perspective. Things like height, clothing, eye color, and name are writtin in, while things like gender, sexuality (kinda- you are lbgtqia+), and pronouns are yours to choose! This is the first book of 4 (because there are 4 years of highschool) and you will meet all the teachers in that process! Thank you for reading and have a good day!

"Atlas," your father called. "You are going to be late for school."

Bags flew towards the door, along with a bag of books. You put the book bag over your shoulder and grab the handle of the suitcase. The tie hanging around your dress shirt wasn't tied and your pants were loosely put on.

Rushing out to the car, you throw the bags in the back and hopped into shotgun.

"Finally happy to get away from your brother, Atlas?"

"Yes, actually. Very delighted," you spoke with a stray look on your face. Your father chuckled.

"Whatever you say mate."

Your father pushed the key into the car-jack whilst you grab the aux chord. You scroll through the listed songs and come across a familiar one, not remembering why it is familiar.

**\---Play I'm gonna be (500 miles)---**

_ When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be, _

_ I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you _

You smile, remembering this song by heart, jamming out to the music.

_ When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be _

_ I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you _

Your father smiles, humming along to the tune

_ When I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be _

_ I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you _

You stare out the window, close your eyes, and relax into your own world

_ And when I haver, hey I know I'm gonna be _

_ I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you _

_ And I would roll 500 miles _

_ And I would roll 500 more _

_ Just to be the man who rolls a thousand miles _

_ To fall down at your door _

"Da da da da" You sing

"Da da da da" Your father shadows

"Da da da da" You sing again, finger gunning him

"Da da da da" He sings, gunning back

"Da da da da" You shout

"Da da da da" He echos

"Da da da da" Your head bopped side to side

"Da da da da" He laughed

**\---Continue the song and v i b e. Once done, continue reading---**

**\---Timeskip---**

You look up and see the castle towering over you. It was a run-down castle, overgrown with vines and roses. Hopping out of the car, more and more people gather around the castle, staring in awe. You look away and open the trunk of your car, grabbing the bags and heading towards the bridge.

The bridge has a rose-gold archway, overgrown with vines and flowers. A sign stood over the archway,  **PARENTS/GUARDIANS ARE NOT PROHIBITED BEYOND THIS POINT** .

You turn to your father, as he smiles down at you.

"I'll miss you kiddo. Please do well. For your mother." Tears appeared in his eyes as he leaned down and hugged you. You hug back and stood for a moment

"I'll miss you too father. And I will. For mother." A year rolled down your cheek as you took a deep breath in.

"I'll see you in 9 months father. I love you."

"Love you too kiddo."

You smiled at him and turned away facing the castle. Walking towards the castle, someone ran up from behind you.

"Hey their mate!" He says. He had bushy brown hair and amber eyes. He was dressed in the same clothing as you. "I'm Abraxas. Who are you?"

"Oh uhm-" you speak, in shock. "I am Atlas. Nice too meet you mate."

"Nice too meet you, too."

Both of you continue talking until you hit the castle entrance. An older man, with wings bound to his back, was checking students in. You both hopped in line and began waiting.

—Small Timeskip—-

You were first to go out of the two of you.

"Hello kid! Welcome to our school. I'm the principal, Mr. Minecraft, but you may call me Philza. What is your name, mate?" He spoke. His blond hair fell down to his shoulders. He wore a green stripped hat, and a emerald cloak.

"Atlas Starring, sir." You spoke nervously.

"Alright. Here is your schedule-" He handed you a time schedule with different classes everyday. "Do you have anyone you would like to dorm with?"

You looked back at Abraxas and he nodded. "Yes. I would like to have a dorm with my friend here." You gestures to the person over your shoulder.

"Alrighty then. You two will be in dorm 725. Have a good stay here."

You nod and step to the side, glancing down at your time schedule

**MONDAY/THURSDAY**

**10-11 am : Spanish 1 | Mr. Quackity**

**11-Noon : Physical Education (PE) | Mr. Punz**

**12-1 pm : Lunch**

**1-2 pm : Home Education | Mr. Jacobs**

**2-3 pm : Art | Ms. Niki**

**TUESDAY/FRIDAY**

**10-11 am : Technology | Mr. Sam**

**11-Noon : Music 1 | Mr. Soot**

**12-1 pm : Lunch**

**1-2: pm : English 1 | Mr. Halo**

You glance up, seeing Abraxas standing next to you, looking over his. "To the dorm?" You ask. He nodded and you begin your journey.

—-POV: you made it to the room—-

"Room 725." He speaks.

You nod and open the door, revealing a basic room, with 2 beds and desks with a shared dresser in between.

"We are redecorating tomorrow, right?" Abraxas asked.

You nodded vigorously. Sighing, you throw your bags onto the left bed and lay down in the floor.

"Tomorrow, is luckily Sunday. Class is in two days. You nervous as well?" You speak, after a few minutes.

"Yes but, it's gonna be fun. Just we wait."

You look at him as he looks at you. You both smile and go back looking at the ceiling.  _ Tomorrow, _ you thought.  _ Tomorrow is gonna be a day to remember. _

Thank you for reading mates! Sorry it's short, it is a bit rushed bc I wanted it out today. Have a good day!


	2. Dorm Room Dash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! So this is told from your perspective. Things like height, clothing, eye color, and name are writtin in, while things like gender, sexuality (kinda- you are lbgtqia+), and pronouns are yours to choose! This is the first book of 4 (because there are 4 years of highschool) and you will meet all the teachers in that process! Thank you for reading and have a good day!

It's a new day. Abraxas was trying to wake you up.

"C'mon. We have to go and get decoration shit."

You groaned, not wanting to leave the comfort of your bed.

"You have 20 minutes."

You groaned again, sighed, and slumped up out of bed. You look through your dresser and find a white tee, sweatpants, and a plad-button up sweatshirt. Just then, Abraxas walked out of the bathroom, eyes closed. 

"You done?"

"Mhm"

He opens his eyes and heads back to his bed. You walk towards the bathroom, brushing your hair and teeth. You look at yourself in the mirror and sigh.  _ Damn. _ you thought.  _ I need a haircut _ . Walking out of the bathroom, Abraxas is waiting for you by the door. You get some shoes on and head out into the dorm room corridor.

Copies of paintings decorated the walls. At least, you thought they were copies. Your gaze switches from the paintings to the garden. Butterflies and bees swarmed the flowers, squirrels jumping through trees. Someone was standing inside. At first glance, he looked like a boy, but it turned out, he was a staff member. It looks like he was, talking, to the animals? Almost as if he had a connection to them? You shifted your thoughts away, turning towards the castle entrance.

You walk along the bridge, going into town.  _ Port Ash _ a sign read. You walk through a small, brick tunnel, opening up into an old town, covered in overgrown moss and vines. Shops surrounded you and Abraxas, crowded with people. On the right, you saw a panel labeled "Freshmen Equipment." Curious, you head over and pick up one, revealing a list of necessities to gather.

**Freshmen Materials**

**Spanish 1: Origins of Spanish - Copy 17**

**Physical Education: Uniform**

**Home Education: Cook book - Copy 17**

**Art: Drawing book - x3Technology: Laptop - Order 17, Letter C**

**English 1:** _ A Curse so Dark and Lonely _ **\- Copy 17**

**Extra Materials (Choose One)**

**Responsibility: Pet**

**Responsibility: Plant**

You glance up, Abraxas doing the same.

"Where to first, mate?" You ask him.

"Let's just go in order."

You nod and start walking into the never-ending crowd.

\---

A book store appears on your right. Feeling confident, (none of you are even close to confident) you stray from the path and walk in. Books are filled, wall-to-wall of all colors. You walk up to the main counter.

"What book number are you, child?" a woman asked. 

"17, ma'am."

She strolls away to the back, gathering the designated books. She returned minutes later, handing you the books.

"These must be in pristine condition when I get them back at the end of the year. Now run along child, must you have better things to do?"

"Thank you, ma'am." You bow and walk out of the shop and wait for Abraxas. You see, across the street, a natural shop. Glancing down at the list, you make up your mind, and decide to get a friend. Abraxas approached from behind you.

"Do you want the pet or the plant?" You ask.

"I am going to go with the plant. Animals are too much work." 

You chuckle "Yea. I might get one though."

[ A/N : I forgot to mention they have a backpack :/ too lazy to write it in so ye. Also, if they have the pet, they take care of it forever, whilst the plant is yearly :) ]

You walk towards the shop. Walking inside, you see an ecosystem built on plants, covered wall to wall. A list on the left has a list of available animals.

**Available**

  
  


**Sugar GliderGuinea PigHamsterHedgehogGerbilleSiamese Cat**

**Parrot**

**Cockatiel**

You scan the list, eyes locking on the cat. You look to the left and see cats jumping to try and catch the birds. Laughing to yourself, you approach the desk. 

"What may I help you with kid?" A man askes.

"I was wondering about the cats-" 

He cut you off. "Grab what you need off of the shelf and a cat shall choose you."

You nodded and proceeded to the back room. Entering, most of the animals run away and hide. One on the other hand, stayed still. You slowly sat down, eyeing the cat. The cat seemed to be interested in you, not cowering away. Instead, it starting approaching you, very slowly. 

After a few minutes, it was in front of you, sniffing you leg. Then it started rubbing on you. Slowly, you put your hand out and try to pet it. It didn't seem to mind. It started laying on its back and you realized it was a he.

"What do you think about  _ Onyx? _ " You ask the cat. He started purring. "I will take that as a yes."

You stand up and go to the back wall, grabbing food, a litter box, litter, and a kennel. But the cat jumped onto your backpack, resting against your shoulders. Shrugging, you put the kennel back on the shelf and walk out.

"Woah, nice cat you got there." Abraxas said. He was holding a succulent. You laugh and proceed down the street.

\---

On the left was a man standing, handing out the computers. You walk over, standing in line. After a few minutes it was your turn.

"I see you got a cat there," A man said. "What the number kid?"

"17, sir." You say, chuckling. He grabs a laptop and hands it to you. You take it and shove it in your bag.

"Thank you sir." You say. You walk away, seeing Abraxas coming from behind you. You nod to him and continue down the road.

\---

On the left, a décor shop laid, filled with business. You walk in, finding different aesthetics, sectioned off in quarters. You see fake vines, posters, paintings, curtains, and fake plants, decorating the room. 

You wander the store, grabbing books, candles, and plants to fill the empty space. You find a cat tree that seemed to fit your cat and stuffed it in your bag [It's an infinite bag okay?] and walking to Abraxas.

"I am going to head back to the dorm mate. I'll see you later."

"Okay."

\---

Back in the dorm, you place you bag down on the bed, Onyx jumping onto it as well. You reach in, grabbing the tree first, placing it in-between the desks. You put candles your desk, as well as a shelf behind your bed. You place the food and water underneath your bed, the litter in the closest.

You lay down on your bed, taking a breath in, before a rat wandered in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pog

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I am fully aware this story is on wattpad, because I am the origional writer of it. Please note this is a backup but it will be updated whenever the other one is.


End file.
